Stormjumper's Legacy
by StormMoonRabbit
Summary: When a Stormcutter by the name of Stormjumper is released from Berk due to his stubborn nature, he meets the Night Fury called Jade and a Terrible Terror called Venom, what will happen on his journey to return to Berk and find his old best friend Astrid? (I am having trouble updating, schoolwork is slowing me down big time :( I will update soon, I promise)
1. Chapter 1

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter One - A Small Beginning 

_'All I see is black, I guess that's what life is like, blackness, well, at least I'm comfortable, but it's so GODSDAMN BORING! Wait, I felt a bump, oh crap, what happened?'_

**3 days later**

_'Ugh, why is life so boring? I can't see, I can barely move now, and oh great, I need to cough now, it's getting harder to breathe in here, here it comes! 'coughs' Wait, did I just see red? Oh no, why did everything just go white!? What? Now I can see! It's so pretty! The greens, the blues and the yellows! WHOAH, who are those guys?'_

I looked at the three figures staring down at me.

"He's beautiful!" the middle sized one exclaimed.

"I wonder what we should name him?" The smallest one asked the middle-sized one.

'_Pff, humans' _the tallest one. the one with four wings muttered, '_Nonetheless, hello little one! I am your daddy!' _ I stared at him blankly, '_I AM NOT A BABY!"_ I squawked. He burst into a fit of Draconic laughter. The others looked at him.

"Valka, we need to get him some cod, Cloudjumper likes it, and I have a strong feeling that his offspring might too." The smallest one said.

"You may be right, Astrid, I will go retrieve some from Hookfang's 'Hoard Pile' as he never seems to eat fish from the pile, I gave him one just before we came down here and he just threw it onto the pile." The one apparently named Valka replied, she began making her way back up the slope and into the forest, the dragon quickly followed, I however, lay down on the soft grass, and attempted to go to sleep, I was exhausted.

The one seemingly named Astrid sat down beside me and stroked down my spine, that felt good, I purred contentedly and clambered up onto the person's lap, I then curled up and soon began snoring.

**About a few minutes later...**

I woke up to find 'Valka', and 'Cloudjumper' looking at me with a slight smile on their face, the person named 'Astrid' was snoring gently with me on her lap, I began laughing slightly, the comical look on her face with the mouth open and the noises coming from within, Valka dropped a small cod down onto the grass near, I refused to budge, I was comfortable, so I curled up and fell asleep again, the two were looking at me like 'Did you just refuse _FOOD_?'

**Sorry for making the end so abrupt, but my lamp is making this annoying sound that is hurting my head, I will put HTTYD 2 music on next time to help cut it out. Until then, Follow, Favorite or Review, it helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 2 - Training with Astrid

**Just so you all know, this is set 3 years after the first chapter, as I know that people will get bored if I linger in the baby years, anyway, I plan to 'release' Stormjumper at latest Chapter 5, so be excited for that one!**

"Are you ready, boy?" Astrid called as she readied the targets to be thrown in the air. I nodded as a sign to go, she threw them, soaring through the air in the arena. I let loose one of my fireblasts, hitting it as a bullseye, Hiccup and Toothless watched intensely.

"Toothless could hit thr- Stormjumper is amazing!" Hiccup quickly changed his comment as he saw Astrid go to pick up her axe.

"Good thinking, chief," she smirked, "I have been practicing for a few days now with him, and Stormfly hasn't returned since she left with that other Nadder, I do worry for her." I walked over and nuzzled into her arm, she gave me a quick scratch behind the head-frill, I purred softly.

"Uh... Yeah, I need to talk to you... It's about Stormjumper..." Hiccup sighed.

Sensing the hint of disappointment in his voice, my eyes slitted slightly, I looked at Astrid, who wore a quizzical expression. "What happened?"

"Oh! Nothing BAD happened, oh dear no!" Hiccup exclaimed, "We need to find him a rider, because a dragon with-" "Out a rider is classed as a wild dragon, I know, Hiccup." Astrid replied.

"Will you find him a rider?" Hiccup asked. "I will try to." Astrid said.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to say." he quickly hugged her and then rode out of the academy on Toothless.

"Well, I have a few people in mind." she told me. I looked at her with a pleading face, puppy dog eyes, the lot, she laughed and hugged my neck.

**I'm going to make my chapters smaller so you can get them faster, this scene was probably boring, but it was important, so there you have it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 3 - Choices

_'I don't want a rider! The only person I would let ride me is Astrid, maybe Valka too, but that is a MAYBE.' _I told Meatlug.

_'Riders aren't all that bad, you have Gustaf, Bucket, Mulch, Spitelout, Heather if we can get hold of her, and Alvin' she replied._

_'It won't be the same!" _I snarled, I hated being ridden by even Hiccup, and the only people I would approach would be my father, Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug, others I tended to stay away from, unless I was with Astrid.

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm your jets! Silverfourwings!' _She said hastily.

"Stormjumper!" Astrid called. I quickly bolted out of the academy, only to find 5 teens looking at me, Astrid was standing to the side, "Stormjumper, these youngsters are deemed worthy by me to ride you, I hope you choose one." she stroked my silver horn.

The first one walked up and looked at me unconfidently, "My name is Sedrek, I'm 14, I will ride you and be your friend if you choose to be my dragon." I looked at him indifferently, and shook my head.

The second one, a female, stood up and looked me in the eyes, now _that's_ more like it! "I am Svala, and I am 15, I am Astrid's younger sister, and I shall treat you like my own brother if you let me ride you." I looked at her seemingly impressed, but I then looked back at Astrid, then turned to her, with a look of apology, and shook my head, Svala glared at me, her ego damaged, and stormed back to the other teens.

The third one, a buff male, looked at me with great confidence, "I am Horgrek, Sedrek's older brother, I am 17, and you will treat me with great respect, and I will treat you likewise." I lowered my eyelids, the rest of the teenagers were almost ready to wet themselves, I shook my head. The boy started fuming, "THIS IS NOT OVER!" he yelled.

The fourth one just ran away when he was beckoned fourth, what a wimp.

The last one was the youngest, "I am Jedr, I am 11 years old," he wasn't a teenager! "I just hope we can be friends," he said as he reached his hand out to see if I would bond with him, I just walked back into the arena, and lay down, no one would take me away from Astrid.

_**No one**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 4 - Punishments

_'You shouldn't have done that.' _Toothless mumbled, I gave him a glare that made him look away.

_'I don't care if I shouldn't have done it, I stood up for myself.' _ I snarled, it had been a day since the riders had tried to pry me off Astrid, their efforts had proven futile, they won't find me a rider, I will make sure of that.

"Stormjumper, come here." I heard Valka's voice, I warbled as she patted my head, "I have some sad news, this is a goodbye from me, I hand him now to you, Astrid.

My jaw dropped as I saw the warrior approach from the shadows, she had really bad shadows under her bloodshot eyes, they were so red from crying, I had contemplated where she was so angry her eyes went into 'fury' mode, it happens, when she gets mad enough she just snaps, her eyes go red and she literally breaks anything in front of her, we kinda laughed when she got her hands on Snotlout during one of these tantrums.

I looked back at Valka, she seemed devastated that I apparently had to go, the other riders flew closed, I heard the flapping of wings close by me, and I heard a resounding 'Clang!' as Astrid's axe collided with something made of metal. I turned to see a chip of Hiccup's prosthetic leg fall to the ground, 'Why would she attack him?' I went over and nuzzled her hand, she replied by scratching my head and climbing onto my back, with a tap from my legs and a nod from the riders, I lifted to the skies, my best friend on my back.

**Next time will be longer, I hope to stretch Astrid and Stormjumper's bond as it seems to be a bit weak and unexplained, it is 4am here and I am tired as hell, hope you have enjoyed these episodes so far, oh, my dog just ate my peanut bar, *Astrid voice* ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?**


	5. Chapter 5

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 5 - A Sad Farewell

_'Why is Astrid so silent all of a sudden? Did I do anything to hurt her? Why is her face wet? None of the dragons had licked her.' _Were the questions buzzing around my head at the time, little did I know why.

**Play 0:00 to 1:35 of Hiccup, the Chief, tears will be shed. After play 1:20 to 2:35 of Ready the Ships, and if you took that long, play 1:15, any way you do it, tears will be shed because they are songs off the HTTYD soundtrack, none of the RotG or Brave crap (I hate Merricup and Hijack, ElsaxHiccup is just a pushover IMO, go Hiccstrid!)**

We landed on a sea stack a good few miles from Berk, she dismounted me and sat down, she just buried her head in her hands, sobbing, seeing her in distress I whined and wrapped my body around her, covering her with my wings.

"St-S-Stormjumper you n-n-need t-to go!" she cried, wrapping her arms around my neck, I warbled, nuzzling into her, as I realised what she meant to do here, I wailed too, sorrow breaking my cries, a group of Terrible Terrors burst from the nearby tree due to the noise, flying into the sunset.

Finally my eyes broke out, Astrid had never seen a dragon cry, but this is as close as it could get.

_**Flashback!**_

"Ready to start your flying lessons?" Astrid shouted, I squawked a _'yes!'_ as Cloudjumper showed me how to flap all four of my wings, _'It is a little easier when you just use two, but to turn, you must use all four!'_ Oh crap, this might be harder than I thought, I actually wished I was a Deadly Nadder or a Gronckle.

Oh well, I guess I must try, as I neared the edge I opened all my wings as to let them catch on the wind, I felt a tug and beat my wings down, hard, but I slowly began spiralling down to the ocean, all I heard was a faint "STORMJUMPER!" and a tearing pain on my tail, I looked up, it was Stormfly. "I guess you won't be flying yet." Astrid grinned.

_**End of Flashback!**_

That was all I could remember of when me and Astrid were bonding, it was so long ago, but here we are now, leaving each other for what seems like forever. I purr as in _'I don't want to go...' _ as she wraps her arms around my neck, crying, but I do have to go, I am a wild dragon, no rider to keep me straight, well, I guess I could return after a while, but I might forget about her, so that would be futile. I groaned slightly as I lift myself off the ground and began to make my way to the cliff's edge and open my wings, looking back at my best friend, I warble a small cry of farewell, and bolt off the cliff, desperate to get it over with. Going as fast as my wings can take me, rubbing my eyes with my talons to wipe away the draconic tears.

**2 minutes later**

Astrid sat on the sea stack, devastated and in horrible shock, Hiccup and Toothless swooped down from above to collect her, she glared at the two, rage burning in her sky blue eyes, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she roared, Hiccup just motioned Toothless to pick her up as they flew to Berk, Astrid kicking and screaming in fury all the way.

**I tried, I just can't keep the mood long enough, but I hope you still enjoyed. Did you like the Rio reference with Stormjumper as he was flying away? Follow, Favourite or Review! It helps!**


	6. Chapter 6

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 6 - Stormfly's Return and a Striking Friend

It had been a few weeks since Stormfly had left Berk on a mission, she glided straight to the Hofferson's house, to see her rider, little did she know, Astrid was **not** in the mood to talk to anyone, she severed the tip of Hiccup's finger when he got too close, and Toothless was trying to keep people away from the pissed off viking.

_'Astrid, I'm back!' _Stormfly warbled. She had been on a journey to find shoals of fish and lure them back to Berk.

_'Stormfly, Astrid isn't in good shape.' _Toothless replied softly.

_'Why? What happened to her?'_ Stormfly asked, scared now.

_'Stormjumper happened to her, Hiccup made her release him.' _He replied, his eyes slitting slightly.

_'I'm going to kill that scrawny leather-clad dragon wannabe!' _She roared, spikes erecting,

_'Not a good idea, the village would kill you, which would completely break Astrid.' _ He quickly spat, not wanting to lose his rider.

_'Fine, but this is his last chance.'_ she growled.

A pain was tearing at Stormjumper, a pain he had never felt before, a pain that hit his emotional wall like a Night Fury on Dragon Root. He hadn't spoke to anyone since he left Berk, his sanity slowly crumbling into dust, how he hated Hiccup, how he wanted to destroy him, to tear him apart, to incinerate him, to rip his other leg off, to- What is he thinking? He never thought like this, why would he!? His sanity was certainly fading, and with no one there to help him, he was spiralling into madness, soon he would turn into Dagur the Deranged of the rider's stories, that wasn't go- *smack*

_'What in the name of THOR was that!?' _he felt himself unable to move. He couldn't see, but he could hear himself falling towards the ocean, he then felt a harsh tugging on his tail, a roar that he noticed.

_'Toothless?'_

No, Toothless was one of a kind, and he couldn't fly, not without a rider at least, and Hiccup wouldn't come to save him, who was it then? Stormjumper opened his eyes, it was a Night Fury all right, but it had a tail.

_'WHO ARE YOU!' _Stormjumper roared, furious at having his brooding flight interrupted.

_'I mean you no harm.'_ The voice responded kindly, it was a female.

He suddenly began falling, but he landed in the middle of a dragon's nest, a large male Bloodfiend looking down at him, _'Who are you?'_ it motioned kindly, this was odd, most Bloodfiends were evil, the second most evil of the Alpha species, most evil being the Lagiscoth, a Leviathan, but this one emanated an aura of caring, one rarely seen in alphas at all.

_'I-I'm Stormjumper,' _he bowed to the huge dragon, it was the size of a Red Death, almost as large as a Bewilderbeast.

_'No need to bow, I just ask you aren't hostile or rude to us.' _the gentle giant replied, its four eyes blinking at once, _'Why are you here?'_

_'I was taken away from my best friend, you may laugh or snarl, but she was a human, she took care of me when I was a baby.'_

_'Now, that's a good reason to be here! Most of us have lost our families to other causes, did you know any of your relatives?'_

_'Yes, my father, but I only ever saw him when I had to.'_

_'You will be taken care of here, but we all expect you to pull your weight around here.' _he grinned, showing his forked tongue and bright white teeth. _'Now, to introduce you to someone.' _he gestured to the pitch black Night Fury with striking green eyes, _'This is Jade, our best scout, she was the one who brought you here.'_

_'A pleasure to meet you, my friend!' _she spoke softly, for a brief moment, Stormjumper was struck speechless by the mere beauty of the obsidian dragon, she had a small scar over her right eye, but that was easily unnoticed if you weren't examining her, her eyes were a luminous green, which shocked him, as Toothless's eyes were a paler green.

_'Uhm, hello.'_ he told her back,_ 'You look, nice.'_

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for dumping you in that, but I wanted to have suspense for the next chapter. I changed the picture to the Bloodfiend, I drew it on paint, and it was just so you had an idea of what it looked like. And the Hiccstrid will come next season, beware however, I L-O-V-E leaving Cliffhangers! Favorite, Follow or Review, it helps!**


	7. Chapter 5 Problem

Stormjumper's Legacy - Alert

Oh crap, guys, I accidentally deleted chapter 5 D: so if the story is deleted I will have to retype it out :( Just a warning


	8. Chapter 7

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 8 - Hopebringing

**On Berk...**

Astrid sighed, it had been nearly a week since Stormjumper left, she looked at the pictures Hiccup had drawn in the Book of Dragons, as she heard a familiar squawk she raced to her window to find a well known azure Deadly Nadder.

"Stormfly!" she squealed, bolting out the door to her dragon, Stormfly warbled and nuzzled her in return. Hiccup watched this from a distance, perhaps _**STORMFLY**_ was the key to mending Astrid back to before she released Stormjumper.

**In the Bloodfiend's Lair**

_'Yeah, yeah, heard all that crap before.' _Jade groaned,_ 'besides, I try to not rely on anyone, better for my health.'_ I sighed a bit as he heard the last four words, was he too reliant on Astrid? 

_'You are lucky to be here now, it is the alpha meeting, were 'most' alphas come to sign the peace treaty again, Xagul, Nemara and Jenathar used to come, but they have since stopped coming, in their place, a Night Fury with a red tail has been coming,' _the Bloodfiend warbled, my eyes lit up, but mystomach clenched, Astrid could be there, but she may not be, well, it's worth a shot.

_'When do we go?' _I asked excitedly.

_'Tomorrow.'_

TOMORROW? I would've jumped for joy had there not been dragons all around me.

**Hey guys, this one was shorter because my brother wanted me on ESO with him, and it was so late because I forgot to upload it, sorry!**


	9. Chapter 8

Stormjumper's Legacy - Chapter 8 - Dragon Migration

**Before I start, let me say something, I redid this chapter because it was a bit rushed, and I will do the cliffhanger that was originally in this is a battle chapter. Also, huge shoutout to UnknownBlackHand, they gave me the inspiration to write this, and also gave me some advice on this chapter, thank you :)**

**On Berk**

Stormfly plodded up to Toothless, as he gazed out over the black ocean, _'What is it?' _she asked, staring at him worriedly. _'Nothing, just instincts as an alpha.'_ he chuckled. Stormfly wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, she was a lot like Astrid, stubborn, very stubborn, she wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted, but in the Stormjumper case, she had no say, Hiccup just wouldn't SHUT UP!

_'I know it is the meeting.' _Stormfly warbled, amused.

_'Then why did you ask?'_ Toothless growled. _'Because I wanted to see if you would try to hide it.' _Stormfly muttered.

_'Okay, I want to go, but it's so close to Bork Week!'_ Toothless wailed, _'There could be Night Furies. NIGHT. FURIES!'_

_'It will be okay, I think Hiccup will fly you and lead the dragons.' _Stormfly grinned, _'He wouldn't want a pissed off Night Fury in the village!' _

_'I guess you're right.' _Toothless mewed, and at that he got up and stalked to the Haddock household. He pushed the door open and walked up the pine stairs to his snoring rider, as he nudged his friend on the shoulder, he merely snored louder making Toothless have to knock him off the bed.

Hiccup landed with a resounding _'thump'_ on the hard wooden floor, knocking over a small carving of a night fury he had almost finished but fell asleep beforehand, "Toothless what was that for!?" he yelled, Toothless replied by giving him a gummy grin and nudging him over to his saddle.

"No we are not going flying tonight bud." Just then he noticed a large flock of dragon flying over Berk, a huge Skrill-like dragon in tow. "Okay, I guess there is an alpha meeting tonight?" And at that, he yelled into the Thundercall, and advanced version of the Thunderear that is a lot more powerful and can emit a shout across the whole village.

"EVERYONE UP! IT IS THE ALPHA MEETING!" he screamed, soon, Vikings were pouring out of houses with their dragons, and as Toothless let Hiccup climb onto his saddle, the town lifted themselves to the skies above, it was time to journey to Jormungandr's Spine.

**Bloodfiend's Lair**

Bloodfiend stared across his rocky paradise, Hobblegrunts, Snaptrappers. Timberjacks, and even a Screaming Death were only a few of the species to reside in the mountainous lair, he owned his own abyss in the center of the extinct volcano, leading down to a warm but stable nest of volcanic rock at the bottom.

I made my way over to the great dragon, my head bowed respectfully, _'I told you not to bow!'_ he muttered, a look of 'No. Just. No.' plastered on his face, _'Ah well, my last alpha did not care!'_ I laughed, _'Well, I love this place, might not be as GREEN as Berk, but the browns and greys make up for it.' 'Did you say BERK!? That place KILLS dragons!' _Bloodfiend exclaimed.

_'Not anymore they don't.'_ I tried to hold back my giggles, but Bloodfiend's surprised facial expression was too comical NOT to laugh at.

_'Laugh all you want, they killed my sister when she was a baby 24 years ago,' _he sighed, _'They didn't even know we were just flying over... my father he... he tried to save her, but they fended him off with a flaming boulder to the face.' _Soon, draconic tears began falling, I just hung my head in shame and silence, _'I'm sorry, I'm only 3 winters old' _I clicked.

After I flew down to the Snafflefangs carrying rocks filled with cod, salmon and trout, I immediately rushed to the one called Sandwing, who had the trout, as it was my favorite treat, _'Did you see anything out there?'_ I asked, _'No, but there was one big ass Skrill!'_ Sandwing replied, a _Skrill..._

Suddenly, a huge shadow draped across the volcano, as a large group of dragons and a massive Skrill-Like flew past. _'Storm Harpy!' _Bloodfiend exclaimed as the slightly smaller Alpha dragon hovered above them, _'Are you coming?'_ she laughed, as Bloodfiend bellowed, _'COME! WE ARE GOING TO JORMUNGANDR'S SPINE!'_

Jade was cleaning herself like a cat as she heard the uproar outside and Bloodfiend's call, after he said Jormungandr's Spine she bolted out of the cave she lived in, and glided over onto his back, as did a Monstrous Nightmare, a Snafflefang, a Thunderdrum and the Screaming Death.

The Nightmare was called Emberspite, and she was the Charbolt Mountain Arena Champion, the arena was were dragons signed up for fighting and fought for glory in combat, Emberspite had won last year, narrowly beating the Screaming Death, he actually let her win, as he actually did not like fighting, but he was forced to by his fans, she was crimson with black stripes and she had lost one of her violet eyes in the semi-final, she looked a lot like Hookfang, only darker, she was actually a pretty decent dragon, just slightly proud, but not as proud as Snotlout.

The Snafflefang was named Hydro, an odd name for a boulder class, I know, but he is the head fisher in the nest, I know little of him but that he is Sandwing's brother, and that he is generally quite polite, his colouration was generally forest green, with brown spots that resembled the southern cows, and yellow-green eyes.

The Thunderdrum was called Posideus, as much as you expected him to be head fisher, he is actually the head fighter, as he speaks with a pride second only to Bloodfiend, he came to power because he saved Bloodfiend from a mysterious man named Drago Bludvist, who had, with his own Bewilderbeast, almost killed Bloodfiend, he emitted a scream the basically destroyed any records, even with the Screaming Death, and sent the thing flying. He was a light green-blue, with white spots and yellow eyes.

Finally, the Screaming Death, he was called Taurus, and is the Head Nightwatchman, this happened after he rescued 7 hatchlings when the old nest collapsed, which was about 7 years ago, and it was pitch black, no one could see where the dragonlets were, and he caught several thieving dragons when he was on the night patrol, and because of his lucky night vision, he can see at night like it was day. He was black with faint blue stripes and blue eyes.

Jade you already know, rebellious (but not in that way), independent, and has a temper to match, but she is the head scout, and I can never find her so I have never got this chance to ask her, she was like a wraith, there one second, gone the next.

Bloodfiend opened his bronze wings, and caught the wind on them, with one mighty flap, he took off, the nest in tow, alongside us was a group of small dragons, which were slightly fewer in number, but they had no alpha species to guide them, Storm Harpy and her nest of dragons that seemed to all be strike class were also with us, _just who were the small dragons?_


End file.
